Rei x Subaru Sakamaki
by Bekah52
Summary: Rei hardly ever speaks. When she and Yui are told that their fathers have left the country and that they must move, they are forced into friendship. Once they get to their new home, they find out that they live with six vampire brothers and they only have 1 month to decide which one owns them...
1. chapter 1

Prologue

Most people think that I have no feelings. This is not true. I have very strong feelings,but they're dangerous. I keep them hidden. I'm numb. Some people think that I don't talk because I'm mute. I don't talk because no one cares about what I have to say.

So I sit here and write what I think. My journal care about what I have to say, because without my thoughts, it's empty.


	2. Chapter 1 (12-17 18:25:29)

School is so boring. The teachers know that I don't talk or turn in assignments. So I'm ignored. No one ever picks me as a partner, so I do my work by myself.

I look up from my journal when the door opens.

A man in a suit calmly walks to the teacher and hands her a note. He then walks out dead faced and ignores the students. "Rei, they want you in the office." She sings out. I sigh, pick up my journal and bag, and head to the office.

As I open the glass door I see another girl sitting. She's in the grade ahead of me. I think her name starts with a Y?

"Ah, so you're both here," a mans voice rings out from my left. A tall professional stranger smirked at us. "Please follow me," he turns and walks into the next room, intending for us to follow. I glance at the girl and we follow.

"Please," he gestures to the chairs. I sat and folded my legs, as does the other girl. "Yui, Rei, I have spoken with your fathers and it appears they had to leave the country this morning," he looks at us with dead eyes.

"W-what?! Why? Did something happen? He wouldn't just leave..." Yui clamors.

"Settle down. Everything is alright. They needed to take care of some business," he comforted.

What business would my father need to attend to? He works in a factory...

Yui still looked worried. "What does this mean for us?" She asked. Good question. "Well, you will go home and pack your things. Rei has a vehicle. She will pick you up and will be given the address of your new residence." I don't even know this girl and I have to live with her? Whatever. It's probably better than living with Dad... I'm still confused though. Not like he would tell me if he left anyway. I pretty much take care of myself.

"You are excused from school. You may gather your things now," he shood us out. Yui looked at me in suspicion and worry. I got up from my seat and waved for her to do the same. She hurried out behind me as I pull my keys from my bag. I slightly smiled when the Bronco came in to view.

I climbed in and unlocked the door for the older girl. The engine roared to life and I looked at her. She stared at me in confusion. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh! I live on Sycamore Steet!" She said. I nodded and started to drive.

The ride was quiet. Yui didn't know what to do, so she just fidgeted. I reached over and turned my radio on. Nirvana quietly pounded from my speakers. I thrummed my fingers on the steering wheel to the beat.

"You like this music, huh?" She inquired. I nodded and smiled. She smiled a little too, becoming more comfortable. "I usually just listen to pop, but I like this." She seemed kind of surprised. "Oh, my house is the blue one by the church!" She told me as she spotted it.

The Bronco came to a slow halt out front. "I'll call you when I'm ready... what's your number?" I wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Rei's Cell :) 555-0739

"Thanks!" She hollered and shut the car door. I watched as she ran up her steps and into her house. My house is about eleven blocks away.

When I opened the door I knew something was off. Everything was exactly as it usually was, trashed. Dad's drunkes habits always left this place a wreck. The weird thing was... none of his stuff was missing. If he had to move, why didn't he pack anything? I'm not really buying it...

His room was the same, too, nothing touched since I left this morning. I went to my room to start packing and my phone buzzed. Maybe Yui? Nope it was an address. This must be where we will be living from now on.

I set my phone on my dresser and changed out of my uniform. I change into a plain black dress that went above my knees, a green jacket, tights, and my black boots. I let my long blonde hair down from its bun and ran a brush through it. I packed my clothes, shoes, toiletries, journal, knitting kit, and my fish, George. (I jut put some clear wrap on the top of his bowl.) I sat on my bed and waited for Yui.

A few minutes later my phone buzzed.

 _Hey Rei, it's Yui. I'm all set! :)_

I replied: _k. I'm coming_

Alright let's get this show on the road. I loaded the Bronco and set George in the passenger seat. I drove the short journey to Yui's. She was sitting on her suitcase on the front porch when I arrived. She didn't seem to notice me, so I honked. She jumped in surprise and looked up. Suitcase in hand she got in the truck. "Is this your fish?" She asked. I nodded.

"Here, I'll hold him on the way there so he doesn't get jostled around." She offered. I smiled in gratitude. I looked at the phone to check the address again. It was a few towns over. About a two hour drive. I sighed and took off.

Other than the radio playing, it was pretty quiet. Yui enjoyed the music. She bobbed her head. About an hour in, Yui turned to her. "You don't talk much do you?" She asked. I shook my head no. Her eyes glanced at the road and then back at me. "So what do you think about this situation?" She tries again. My response was a simple shrug. "Yea... I don't know what to think." She concluded. I'm suspicious about the whole thing. "Sooo, can you tell me about yourself? It would be nice to get to know you." She asked nicely. I fidgeted and grimaced. I'm not really good at talking, let alone about myself. She saw this and changed her mind. "Can you at least tell me what your last name is?" She asked quieter. "Tanaka." I said flatly.

"I've seen you around at school. You're a grade below me right?" She asked. I figure she will keep asking me questions. I nodded. "Cool... do you have any friends?" She asked. That's kind of rude... I shook my head no. I've never had a friend. "Oh." She looked down. "Sorry.." I shrugged. She felt bad, I can tell. I could see an idea forming in her dim head, "I could be your friend, Rei!" I looked at her.

Why would she want to be friends with me? I'm a nobody. "This is gonna be great! I mean we are both in the same situation and I can talk for the both of us!" She said excitedly. I pursued my lips. She hardly knows me; how is she gonna talk for me?

I pulled up to a gate. Behind it was a huge estate. A giant castle-like mansion, a creepy fountain, a forest, and a lake. I whistled. "Wow, this place is big!" Yui exclaimed. I nodded. "C-could you get the g-gate?" I stuttered. "Oh! Sure thing!" She hopped out and pushed the gate free. She clamored back into the truck and I pulled into the estate. I grabbed my things and George and waited for the blonde to do the same. We walked up the stone path by the fountain. A sprinkle of water hit my nose.

We both looked up at the cloudy sky. Rain started to pour down. "It's raining." Yui stayed the obvious. A rumble of thunder sounded, causing Yui to squeak and run to the door. "Come on Rei!" She yelped. I sped over and under the small barricade. I knocked on the door. No answer. "Hello?!" Yui called out. "Is anyone hoooome?!" She yelled again. She reached for the door to know again, but the door opens.

A tall man with dark hair and glasses answers the door.


	3. Chapter 2

"Um, Hi! I'm Yui Komori and this is Rei Tanaka. We were told that we are going to be living here." Yui said to the tall man. "Yes, I have been made aware of your arrival." He said sternly, "Please, come with me." He opened the door further and turned to leave. "See to their luggage." He said to no one I could see. Suddenly, a butler came from the shadows and took our things. He eyed my fish, but took it nonetheless.

We followed the man into a beautiful sitting room. It was adorned with blue furniture, a fireplace, and chandelier. Yui and I sat on the couch; the man stayed standing. "You will be living here with my brothers and myself." He told us. Brothers? "There are six of us. They should be joining us presently." He said. Six, wow. As he said that, a red head with a messed up uniform appeared in the chair next to us. Woah, uh, did that really just happen?

"Oi, is this why you called us here? To meet two ugly broads?" He said and rolled his eyes. Ouch... I know I'm not pretty, but...

"I would disagree with you Ayato-kun. These girls are sure cute." Out of nowhere another redhead was between us. He wore a fedora and he put his arms around us. Yui tried to get out of his hold, but it was rock solid.

"Yes. They look yummy. Can I taste them?" A purple headed kid sat next to me, staring at me intently. "Kanato! How inappropriate. You haven't been formerly introduced yet," Glasses scolded. Purple head looked down at his bear disappointed. "Besides, Ore-sama gets everything he wants, and I want them." He stared evilly at us. Creep. Didn't he call us ugly? "Lame. I'm so sick of you calling yourself Ore-sama!" A voice rang out, but I didn't see anyone. The redhead stood in rage. "Dammit Subaru, I know it's you. Come out and show yourself!"

"I'm right here." He appeared against the wall. These guys can't be human. "I thought I smelled human in here. Guess I was right." The new guy said, "How dare you interrupt my precious sleep." He accused. I've been silent this whole time; there's no way I woke him up. "Are these the women he told us about?" Yet another voice rang out, a blonde man on the couch.

"Finally, everybody is in attendance. Let's get on with the introductions." Glasses said, ignoring blondie, "The eldest is Shu." He jestered at the man sleeping on the couch. "I am the second eldest, Reiji. Then there are the triplets: Ayato," he jestered to the guy sitting. "I won't let you two get away."

"Laito," he jestered to the guy wedges between us.

"Nice to meet you Bitch-Chan, Slut-Chan." He winked at us and licked his lips. Yui made a face. I stared at him blankly. "Kanato." Purple headed guy.

"I hope to taste you again sometime." He too licked his lips. "And the youngest, Subaru." The albino.

"Get lost." He muttered.

"Now, there are things you two must know and rules you must follow." Reiji said, "You are now our prey." He said and flashed his fangs. "You will listen to our orders, and if you try to escape, you will be found and killed. You will attend night school with us, and participate in family gatherings such as dinners. You may not make contact with anyone. You must have one of us w th you if you leave. Do you both understand?" He ended his speech.

I nodded. Yui stood, "I don't understand! My father would never send me here!"

"Sit down human!" Reiji hollered. "You will stay with us. Both of you will choose one of us as your master in one month. There will be no exceptions." He insisted. Yui sat down with a yelp. "Oh, and don't forget, we can't kill these two." Shu said to his brothers.

"Why the hell not? They're worthless bloodbags. I'll do as I please," Ayato spoke his opinion. "You will face father's wrath if you disobey."

"Shit." Ayato muttered and looked away.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have a veeery long relationship with these women," Laito said gleefully. "Yes it appears so. I will show you two to your rooms. Your uniforms will be on your beds. Be ready for school at 7pm." Reiji said. We stood and followed him.

The other brothers stared after us, except Shu, he was asleep. We went upstairs and through twists and turns until Reiji opened a door. "Yui will reside in this room. You're belongings are in there, and you have your own onsuite." Yui stepped inside and Reiji shut the door. He walked down the hall and opened another door. "Here is your room Rei. It also has an onsuite. Remember to be ready for school in an hour." He shut the door.

I turned and looked at the room. It was as big as my old house. Grey carpets and yellow wallpaper. Royal blue bedding adorned a queensized bed. Beside it was a nightstand and lamp. Two doors opened to a terrace. I have a walk in closet and an onsuite like Reiji had said. My luggage and uniform were on the bed. George sat on the bag. I moved him to the nightstand and started to unpack.

Okay, I have to stay calm they can't know. Peace, calm, serenity. Shu said they can't kill us, so it'll be okay. Maybe it won't be so bad... At least I'm away from Dad. See, there's the silver lining. I took a deep breath. They said I had to pick one when the month was up.

Laito was definitely out. He's attractive, but he looked at me like he wanted to eat me alive. Shu seemed pretty lazy. Reiji seemed pretty strict, but at least he had manners. Ayato did seem pretty possessive, but then again, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He did seem kind of sketchy though. Kanato seemed pretty creepy; I should try to get on his good side. And Subaru, well I don't really know. I'll have to find out more about him.

Something I am upset about is the fact that I have to go to school for the second time today. At least it's a Friday. Listen to me. I'm stuck in a house full of vampires and I'm thinking about School. I change into my new uniform, but I changed it a bit. I kept the shirt, jacket and skirt. I'm only gonna wear the black bow. I went for longer black socks that go up to my thighs and the black loafers. I put my hair in a loose side pony and put on some lip balm. I put my journal and a pen in my bag.

The clock said I had about a half an hour. That's just enough time to get something to eat. I skipped down the stairs and started my quest for the kitchen. I went through the living room, Shu was still asleep on the couch. I tiptoed to a door across the room. It was he kitchen!

I switched on the light and again the room was extravagant. I opened the fridge and Holy Guacamole! This is more food than I've ever had in the fridge! "Do you see something you want?" A voice came from behind me. A hand turned me around by my shoulder. Kanato was in front of me.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me with his eyebrows knit together. I nodded. He handed me a cookie. I gladly accepted with a big smile. Maybe he's not so bad. He looked at me expectingly. I took a bite and my eyebrows rose. It was delicious! That could be because I hadn't eaten much today, but wow!

"You like it!" Kanato looked happy. I smiled at him and nodded. "You know, I'm kind of thirsty." He smiled at me. My eyes widened. Oh god. "Can I have a drink please?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

I looked at him and blinked. I slowly nodded my head. I didn't know what he was capable of. Just get on his good side Rei.

He stepped closer to me and dropped his Teddy to the floor. My arms were pinned to my sides as his head lowered to my neck. I yelped at the sting of his fangs entering the skin of my throat. Kanato swallowed several times and moaned against my skin. It hurt less and less the more he took. Just when it started to feel sort of good, he let go. He licked my wound and wiped his face off. I let myself fall against him.

 **Kanato's P.O.V.**

I wasn't expecting her to let me drink her blood. They usually put up a fight, especially the first time. And I got the first taste! It's always Ayato or Laito, sometimes Shu. I've never gotten to be the first before. Another thing I wasn't expecting was how good her blood was. It was rich but sweet, like cheesecake. I let her fall against me. She didn't pass out like most of them do. I couldn't smell any fear on her either. Interesting. Yes, I like this one very much. I looked down at Teddy. We should make her our new pet.

 **Rei's POV**

The limo order went like this: Yui, Ayato, Reiji, me, Kanato, Laito, Subaru, and Shu. It was silent as we drove to school. All of a sudden Ayato started to harass poor Yui. Reiji put a stop to it and handed both of us cranberry juice boxes. "Thank you," Yui clamorred. "You need not thank me. You are our prey, and you will drink this everyday to strengthen your blood for us." He stated matter-of-factly. I shrugged and sipped, but Yui looked terrified.

"Her teeth are chattering. That's what humans do when they're scared. Look Teddy." Kanato made his bear stare at Yui. I sighed when I was done with my juice. "But little Rei isn't scared. She wasn't when I bit her earlier either. It's quite peculiar." Kanato continued. He was staring at me now. I glanced back at him.

It takes a lot more than that to scare me.

 **AN: Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope you like it! Please review! The next chapter will have a tiny bit of Rei and Subaru! I know, finally right!?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I'm actually going to be starting another story, but don't worry! I am still going to continue to write this story!**

 **Chapter Three**

"Yui will be joining Ayato and Kanato in classes. Rei, you will be joining Subaru. You must ask them if you may leave the classroom. Do you understand?" Reiji questioned us. I nodded and went to follow Subaru.

He walked fast and it was hard to keep up. I sighed with relief when we finally arrived at the classroom. "You will sit here by me." Subaru said with a huff. I nodded and sat down, waiting for more people to come in. Students slowly filed in until the bell rang. The teacher walked in and began.

After the lecture, the teacher gave us work time, but I have to pee... bad. I look over at Subaru. He looks angry at the paper. I gently tap him on the shoulder. His head snaps over to me and he growls out, "What?!"

"I-I need to use the r-restroom," I whisper. He sighs. "I'll take you." He gets up, and I get up too. _Shouldn't we ask the teacher?_ He walks out the door and I hesitantly follow. The teacher doesn't even look up. I shut the door quietly.

 _He's walking fast again._ I jog to keep up.

"Here's the girl's room. Make it fast or else. Got it?" He threatened. I nod and push my way in. I finish my business and wash my hands. As I'm about to leave, three girls walk in giggling. When they see me, they stop. All of them have looks of disgust on their faces. _Do I have something on my face?_ "Ew, what's this slut doing in _our_ bathroom?" A blonde girl sneered. I raised an eyebrow. _Slut?_ "We know you're the new girl living with the Sakamaki's. You're their new whore aren't you?" Another said. I rolled my eyes and pushed passed them. I could still hear them talking about me, but I couldn't care less.

"Don't you hear them talking about you? You didn't say anything back!" Subaru yelled. I shrugged. "So you think that what they said is true?" He reasoned. I shook my head no. "Then what?" He hollered.

"I don't care what anyone thinks about me." I reply.

He eyes me weirdly and grabs my wrist. "Let's just go." He pulls me back to the classroom.

The rest of the day was normal. The bell rang and Subaru and I went out to the limo. Everyone except Ayato and Yui were there. _Where did they go?_ "Yui and Ayato are already at the house." Reiji informed. Oh.. okay. _I hope she's alright._ I sat between Subaru and Laito on the way home. Laito kept trying to get me to pay attention to him, but I was ignoring the crap out of him.

"Come on Slut-chan, I know you want to play with me." Laito cooed in my ear. His hand went onto my leg and started to slide up. I picked up his hand and placed it on his own lap. "Fufufu, slutchan is so mean. You can't hide your true desires from me you know." He was still as persistent as ever.

"That's enough!" Subaru hollered at his brother. He was seething, his body was shaking with fury. Laito didn't seem affected. "Awww, does Subaru like the new bride? Hmm?" Laito tested. "Tch," was all Subaru had to say.

I gently touched Subaru's arm as a thank you. His fiery eyes met mine, and I gave him a soft smile. The tension in his body slowly melted away, and he turned his head to look out the window again.

Once we arrived home, everyone disappeared except Reiji. "You have free time for the rest of the night. We all go to bed at dawn," he said and walked away.

 _Free time? I should find Yui and explore._ I went up to her room and knocked softly. No answer.

"Yui?" I gently let out. "Rei?" I hear a soft voice. "Yes." I reply. "C-come in."

I step in and see Yui soaking wet on her bed.

"W-what?" I ask. "It's nothing." Yui turns her head. I go over to her dresser and pull out some comfy warm clothes for her. I silently take them over and offer them to her. "Thank you Reisan." She goes into the bathroom to change.

I look around. Her room is covered in pepto bismol pink. I don't hate pink. It's actually a beautiful color, but this much is a bit excessive. She comes out in the new clothes and her hair up in a bun. I smile.

"Sorry, what did you need Reisan?" Yui asked politely. "I-I wanted to see i-if you wanted to explore with me." I stuttered out. "I'm pretty tired. I kind of just want to go to bed. Is that alright? Maybe some other time." She looked at me sadly. I nodded.

"Sleep well." I whispered as I walked out the door.

 _I guess I'm exploring all by myself._ I walked around and discovered a few music rooms and two libraries. Downstairs there was a game room and a home theatre. I went outside and found a beautiful rose garden.

I walked through the maze and ran my fingers along the petals. "What are _you_ doing here?!" I heard someone shout. I turned and looked; it was Subaru. He grabbed my wrist. "I asked you a question!" He screamed. "Exploring." I said simply, unfazed by his anger. He looked at me shocked. I took my wrist back and sat on the stone wall.

He stared at me. I looked back. "Well you aren't hurting them, so I guess you can stay." He gave in. I smiled, and he blushed and looked away. I like flowers. Even though roses are very pretty. I prefer tulips. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

I shrugged.

 **Subaru's POV**

 _This girl is strange. She doesn't care what anyone thinks, she hardly speaks, and she always seems calm. She doesn't seem scared of me at all, or any of us for that matter. She even dealt with Laito. So she's not a slut, and she's not a timid mousey thing like Yui. She's... interesting. But it's kind of pissing me off that she's not speaking. I can't tell what she's thinking because her face is blank._ She looks up at me. _Her eyes. They're so beautiful, but blank. It's like she has no emotions. Kanato said she wasn't afraid. I'll show her._ I grab her harshly by the shoulders and drag her up.

Her expression doesn't change. "Are you afraid of me?" I ask, hoping for some kind of reaction. She simply shakes her head no. "Tch. You will definitely die here." I ty again. She shrugs. "You don't care?!" I yell in her face. She shakes her head and looks away. _She doesn't care if she dies? What kind of girl is this?_ "I'd rather be here than with my dad." She says. My eyes widen. _What happened to her?_

 _ **AN: Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you guys for reviewing! Please leave some more for me! The next chapter will be kind of sappy between Rei and Subaru... just so you guys aren't freaked out when you read it XD.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! This chapter is kind of short, but it's important on where I left it. This will give you the back story of Rei. This is also the beginning budding of Subaru and Rei's relationship. I hope you enjoy! Xxxx**

 **Chapter 4**

Subaru looked at the girl with a cocked head. She took a shaky breath. His eyes softened from their usual glare.

"It never used to be bad. Back before..."

She took another shaky breath and looked at her toes. "Before?" Subaru wondered.

"Before the accident," the quiet girl said. "All of us were in the car. We were singing along with the radio." Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Billie Jean was playing. All of a sudden it went all black. A drunk driver hit us. When I woke up my forehead felt like an axe was stuck in it. It turned out to be a piece of broken glass from the window. I was laying on my side in the snow. I could hear muffled screeching. I was turned over and a man was in my face. His lips were moving, but I couldn't hear a word he said. I was taken in an ambulance and I fell asleep on the way to the hospital. When I woke up the glass was out of my head and the doctor said I was fine, it would just scar." She swiped the bangs from her forehead to reveal a wicked scar running from the top of her left eyebrow to her hairline on the right side of her head.

"Mom and my little brother Ari were killed in that accident. Dad came out with a broken arm. He was different after that. He drank every night. He no longer cared about his life or mine. I had to take care of him and figure out how to take care of myself. I was only twelve. He'd come home drunk and hit me if I was anywhere in sight. He hated looking at me because I look so much like my mom." She was in tears and her eyes never left her feet.

"So, yeah. Here is better." She sighed. Subaru had to hold himself back from embracing the small girl. No wonder she doesn't talk. Nothing phases her anymore. She's a shell of a girl now. She doesn't need this hellhole to deal with too. The fact that she would even say here was better...

Rei looked up at him then. Tears were streaked down her face and her eyes mirrored her hopelessness. An image of his mother flashed in his brain and he gasped. Her head fell onto his chest as her body wracked with sobs. His hand slowly went up and laid gently on the girl's hair.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his shirt. His other arm came around her back and he pulled her closer. He shook his head. No, he was sorry. Sorry She had to go through all of that. He didn't even hardly know this girl, but he felt close to her in this moment.

Unbeknownst to the couple embracing, they were being watched by a seething purple headed boy.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. Just an update

**Hey readers! I know you are waiting for the next chapter! Don't fret, I haven't forgotten! I just graduated and had to focus on classes at the time! Now I'm moving and once I am finally done with that I will update! I promise! But I have a question for you guys. Would you be interested in me making this a prologue? I could make different stories with Rei and Kanato or any of the brothers! Even the Mukamis if you want! Except (don't hate me) I don't think I could write one with Ruki... idk I just am not into him very much. I could write whoever you guys want though... I think it would be fun! I'll have a new laptop and the whole summer to write freely with little distraction! So it will get better I swear! Please message me or review on what you would like! Thank you!!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Rei's POV**

Subaru held me a while after that, rubbing my back in silence while I wept into his shirt. I felt bad for how much I unleashed on him, but he didn't seem to mind. Subaru is different than I thought. More _gentle_ than the others. Not in an obvious way. He's rough around the edges. He gets angry very easily, I think that's a defense mechanism or something. His first response is to lash out and push everyone away so he won't get hurt. He really is a gentle being even if he is a vampire. How odd. Maybe I can trust him. He does seem to care more about my feelings than any of the others do. And he knows so much about me now.

After I quieted, Subaru spoke, "It's almost sunrise. You should get to bed." And he was gone. I got up and wished he had stayed to walk me to my room. I wrapped my arms around myself and headed inside. As I entered, Kanato was there waiting for me.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" he screeched and lunged at me. He tackled me to the ground and strattled me. What was he upset about?

"Is Subaru better than me? You hate me don't you? How dare you go crying to him like the pathetic worm you are! You filthy girl!" He raised his hand to strike me when another hand grbbed his arm. Kanato's head whipped around to be met with Reiji's stern look.

"That's enough Kanato. You havne't made your claim on her yet. Go back to your room if you know what's good for you." He let go of Kanato's arm. Kanato huffed and got off of me glaring all the way to the bone. I got up and went to thank Reiji, but he had already vanished like the psychotic boy. I sighed and made my way up to my room.

That night I was flooded with dreams of my past. The accident and the beatings. They played over and over until I woke in a sweat. When I opened my eyes, I was met with the sun leaking in through the blinds. I looked at the clock. 3pm. It's the weekend so there's no school. Should I even get up? I could just lay here all day. My head turns toward my door. Ugh. I really don't want to go back to sleep though, just in case of bad dreams. I stretched out and threw the covers off my body. I should eat something. I only had a cookie yesterday, and now I'm pretty sure my stomach has a lion in it, it's growling so much.

Sliding off my bed, I head to the bathroom to get ready. While the water is running into the tub, I brush my teeth and take my hair down. A splash comes from the tub and when I look over, it's Shu, fully clothed in my tub. My eyes squint at him and I move toward him.  
"What are you doing? I was going to take a bath." I say to the sleepy vampire.

"What's stopping you?" he asks nonchlantly. I sigh and walk over to the shower instead. I was looking forward to soaking in the tub, but moving him will be a pain. I slide my clothes off and get in to the streaming water.

"What a lewd woman. Taking her clothes off in front of me." Shu says in a sultry voice. I glance over at him through the glass while shampooing my hair. "You can have the bath. I don't really care," I say and continue to take my shower. He smirked. _What a strange woman._ He thought as he slid into the tub so his head was submerged.

Once I was done in the shower, I stepped out and wrapped myself with a towel. I glanced at the submerged boy, and left a towel for him. I walked over to the mirror and started to dry my hair.

Shu surfaced and groaned, "So noisy. You're ruining my music." I glanced over at him and then turned back to the mirror. "Conceited woman."

I shook my head and finished drying my hair. Once done with that, I brushed it out and parted it to the side. I started putting on mascara, "You make strange faces," Shu observed. I shrugged and put my lip gloss on. After that I put on deoderant and made my way back into my room, shutting the door to the bathroom. I slipped off my towel and put a plain grey dress on and a denim jacket over it. I slid my grey beanie over my parted hair and slipped on my converse.

I sprayed my vanilla perfume and shimmied through the mist. All set. I bounded downstairs on the search for food.

Reiji was in the kitchen when I opened the door. He was stirring a big pot on the stove.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked without looking up from his concoction.

"I'm hungry." was all I said as I started opening cupboards.

"I'm working on a meal, if you would be patient." He hissed, glaring at me.

"I'm hungry now." I stated and left the kitchen. He may have saved me from Kanato, but he was too strict for my liking. At least I found these chips in the cupboard. I started to munch on the chips and walked the halls.

I made my way to the library to see the books. When I entered, Subaru was sitting staring out the window. He didn't seem to notice my presence, so I turned and started skimming the shelves. Man there are a lot of books! Some look really old and some are in languages that I can't understand. I found an interesting looking one with a dark blue cover that only had one word on it: "BRIDE". I took it off the shelf and went to sit in one of the big chairs. Subaru still hadn't looked my way. I glanced over him and sat down crossing my legs and opening the cover. As I sat, Subaru glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

" _Every year a new bride will come to the den of the vampire brothers until each of them have a bride of their own. Whoever sends the bride will not be targeted by any vampires that beling to the King's clan. Every bride will be given one month to choose a brother to become their master. By this time the awakening will commence."_

My eyes widened. What was the awakening? Other than Yui, I'm the only woman here. Does that mean all of the other girls didn't work out? How many have there been? Subaru was watching my every move. He was like a cat stalking his prey. I looked up and met his eyes.

"Awakening?" I ask. His eyes looked away from mine.  
"Keep reading," was all he said in response. I looked down at the page.

" _Many mortal women will not be able to survive the awakening. Their human bodies aren't usually able to handle the change. If they do, they will be able to become the vampire that they have chosen's vampire wife for all eternity. If both parties agree to the marriage, a bond between them will form. Neither can stray from one another. No other will be appealing. They will share a bond that no human or vampire could achieve without this. Their minds and souls will be connected and they will be unseperable in both life and death. If one dies, the other will too and they will join eachother in the afterlife."_

I looked back up to where Subaru was, only he was nowhere in sight.

 **A little foreshadowing for you peeps! I hope you enjoyed. Please review. New chapters coming soon!**


End file.
